No te dejaré morir si no es junto a mí
by Janelachicaendemoniada
Summary: Vegetta 777 y tu, el amor tiene riesgos y disgustos pero todo valdrá la pena cuando al fin estemos juntos. WOW! Rima xD
1. Problemas no, tío

**bueno vosotros se preguntarán que porque en todas TODAS mis novelas las chicas salen con un hijo y todo eso pues creo que eso le da más misterio y como que un poco más de emoción por lo que pasara que le sucedera y eso y tengan en cuenta que es un tipo de manía mía y también es para que no hagais eso antes y que terminen asi siemplemente eso.**

**AVISO: este fic no es real, los youtubers si que lo son pero demás personajes son completamente de fantasía y aclaro algunos terminos que se usan para este tipo de novelas: tn (TuNombre) tp (no no es minecraft xD es: TuPapá: osea el nombre de tu padre, tm: TuMadre y ya en fin esos eran los terminos que se usan para que entiendan porque la primera vez que lei este tipo de cosas no le entendi y tuve algunos problemas D: pero les aclaro que de todos modos solo usare tn ya que tm y tp no los usaré como parte importante de todo, y algunos datos no son veridicos si no inventados por mi tales como la edad, algunas facciones, etc.**

**sin más que deciros os dejo con el fic**

* * *

><p>Narra tn<p>

Mi nombre es (tn) díaz (que tenga el mismo apellido que willyrex es coincidencia xD) tengo 16 años, mi mamá se llama (tm) y mi padre (tp) por desgracia ellos ya llevan 1 año de haber fallecido en un accidente de avión cuando iban de regreso a Madrid por un viaje de negocios que tuvieron por lo que con solo 15 años tuve que vivir con mi hermano que se llama Guillermo Díaz mejor conocido como WillyRex en Youtube, él me cuida como si fuera mi padre, esta al pendiente de mi pero eso si es un hermano MUY sobreprotector ya que si tan solo me ve hablando con un chico él me jala, me prohibe hablar con él y la verdad eso me molesta pero bueno es mi hermano y sabe lo que hace, siempre he querido tener un canal de youtube pero dada la situación mi hermano tambien me lo prohibe aunque he empezado con un pequeño canal llamado LittleGirl lo se no es un nombre muy original en fin me gusta mucho los videojuegos, tengo 3 consolas, la xbox-360, playstation 3 y la xbox-one, mi música preferida es el rock, metal, mido aprox. 1.68, tengo cabello obscuro, largo y ondulado con las puntas color azul marino, soy de tez muy muy blanca, ojos color verde, pestañas gruesas y negras, labios definidos un poco pequeños, nariz pequeña y respingada, cara sin ninguna cicatriz (acne y todo eso), dientes blancos, soy bastante delgada pero con una gran pechonalidad (xD), soy la chica que menos pelos tiene en su cuerpo uwu, cejas definidas y un piercing en la ceja y uno en el labio si se preguntarán con un hermano sobreprotector como me deja hacerme eso y la verdad es que apenas me los hice y supongo y espero que mi hermano que tiene 18 años lo entienda aunque saldre castigada de esto pero no importa pues... no guille entro a mi cuarto...

-tn sabes donde deje mi...- oh no tio esto no puede ser bueno

-g-guillermo...-

-TN! ven para aca ahora mismo!-

-espera que te puedo explicar todo esto-

-como se supone que me explicarás esos 2 piercings que tienes ahi!-

-no no guille por favor no te molestes-

-pues como no me voy a molestar tan siquiera tienes 16 años-

-guille...-

-no no nada de "guille"!- se escuchaba muy molesto

-nunca me dejas tener libertad siempre me sobreproteges nunca he tenido novio por tu culpa! solo queria...dejar de sentirme...tan..sola...- baje la mirada

-sabes que hago esto porque te quiero y no pienso dejar que te pase algo-

-pero cual es el problema con que tenga novio no le veo nada de malo...-

-sabes muy bien lo que paso hace 2 años!-

-solo estaba un poco ebria eso no es algo de sorprenderse-

-ja! si yo no te hubiese sacado de ahi ahorita estarías en un prostibulo sabes...-

-tienes razon, pero...-

-pero nada, te dejaré con las perforaciones pero no me pidas algo más por hoy, ¿entendido?- yo solo asentí, bueno no lo tomo tan pero tan mal como yo pense en fin les cuento lo que paso hace 2 años cuando tenia 14

Flashback

Vaya al fin guille me dejo salir y es lo mejor hay muchas bebidas, el chico que me gustaba me invito a salir se veía un poco sospechoso, me llevo a un de esos bares muy extraños en fin no era nada de sorprenderse me pidio que bebiera 1 2,5, 8 no se perdí la cuenta no podía ver bien, ni siquiera en pie mantenerme podía de repente el chico el cual se llamaba alex santillan desaparecio no lo se pero gente mayor llego dispuestos a sacarme de ese lugar habia un auto esperando afuera, vi a guille entrar

-GUILLE! PORFAVOR VEN!-dije mientras sollozaba y forcejeaba-

-TN!- él me vio estaban por meterme al auto ahi estaba él, alex supe que me habia vendido y se fue, en fin Guille logro alcanzarme, ya habia llamado a la policia por lo que él pudo llevarme a casa, al llegar abrace a Guille y llore todo lo que pude.

-no dejaré que nadie te haga daño tn no importa si me odiarás por lo que haré, pero te protegeré-

Fin del flashback

Sabía que había sido mi culpa de que Guille jamás me dejará salir de nuevo pero no importa por un lado se que hizo lo correcto pero por el otro me sentía atrapada entre dos enormes muros muros de ladrillo y cemento en fin no les conté si había alguien especial en mi vida, la verdad que si había ese alguien por el cual suspirar pero jamás lo conoceré es lo típico de enamorarse de un famoso que jamás estarás con el más bien es un youtuber con un canal un poco más grande que el de mi hermano se llama Vegetta777 si lo se puede que algún día se junten pero esa posibilidad la veo muy muy lejana lo conocí desde que hizo su canal tenía 100 suscriptores en ese entonces, desde que lo vi me enamore y mucho más cuando por primera vez mostró su cara, aún así aunque lo conociera jamás se enamoraría de mi y aunque sucediese guillermo no me dejaría estar con él ya que tiene 20 años, pero bueno.

-creo que debo ir a disculparme con guille, si si es lo correcto- salí de mi habitación y entre a la de guille la abrí lento para no interrumpirlo y ahí fue donde lo vi si era Samuel (vegetta) estaba hablando por skype con guille lo vi, él me vio y nos quedamos viendo un largo tiempo hasta que guille se dio cuenta y volteo a verme

-que quieres tn-

-guille yo...-

-no te dije que no me pidieses ninguna cosa por el día de hoy?!-

-y-yo solo quería disculparme pero ya que asi lo quieres, me voy al cine!- salí de su cuarto dando un portazo sin importar lo que me fuese a decir abri el departamento y salí lo más rápido que pude no iba a ir al cine de seguro iba a ir a buscarme fui al parque más alejado que pude encontrar y donde jamás vendría guille aunque la iba a pagar muy caro cuando regresase

Samuel POV

Estaba hablando por primera vez con Willy digo guillermo pensé que jamás me tomaría enserio pero vaya que los sueños se hacen realidad, estabamos hablando ya saben conociendonos un poco de pronto una chica super linda entro a su habitacion, nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro era como amor a primera vista, supuse que era la novia de willy, pero cuando willy volteo y ambos empezaron a discutir, ahi me di cuenta de que era su hermana lo ultimo que escuche fue un me voy al cine y un grito de willy diciendo no no lo harás, me quede estatico willy volteo a verme

-vegetta digo samuel tengo que ir a por mi hermana, mañana hablamos vale?-

-vale- corte la llamada y prosegui a ponerme algo descente, necesitaba despejar mi mente y lo indicado sería ir al parque que esta cerca de mi casa, decidido ire alli, despues de un largo rato de caminar al fin llegué todo era tan hermoso ESPEREN...esa es la hermana de willy? no no que hace en este lugar si dijo que iria al cine en fin se veía un poco triste, me le acerque discretamente hasta que se percato de mi presencia...

-S-Samuel? digo Ve-Vegetta?-

-eres la hermana de willy, ¿cierto?-

-si, soy Tn- me sonrió

-mu-mucho gusto- la salude de un beso en la mejilla ya saben como se saluda aqui en españa, Tn parecia un poco nerviosa y se sonrojo

-el gusto es mío-

-que paso con guillermo? digo si se puede saber-

-es que él estaba molesto de los piercings que me había hecho, me dijo que no quería que le pidiera algo más en todo el día, discutimos y yo saqué el tema de que nunca me había dejado tener novio, se molesto y se fue y al intentarle pedir disculpas p-paso eso- se hecho a sollozar en mi hombro yo la abrace

-y quien es esa persona tan especial con la que quisieras estar, tal vez pueda ayudarte- aunque Tn me guste mucho creo que lo correcto es que ella sea feliz

-l-lo conoci hace algunos años cuando tenia 100 suscriptores, pero nunca me haría caso- estará hablando de mi? no no lo creo yo creo que habla de alex si si de alexby

-y cual es su nombre?-

-se llama Samuel-sonrió-Samuel de Luque- no puedo creer lo que ha dicho, de verdad ella es esa chica con la que hace unos años hablabamos y hablabamos muchisimo? no lo se, pero esa chica fue mi unico amor nunca la conocí pues cuando mi canal creció sus mensajes se perdieron entre millones más

-hace unos años hablabamos mucho todos los días hasta que me dejó de responder-

-Tn tu eras esa chica de la que me habia enamorado?-

-no lo se jeje en ese tiempo me llamaba Thecrazyloney-SI al parecer era ella esa chica la cual ansiaba ver, no lo dude más la mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo me acerque lo más que pude a sus labios, esperando que ella me diera permiso, lo cual sucedio se acerco más esperando que yo junte nuestros labios, entonces...

Willy POV

Salí a buscar a Tn por todos lados, por el cine, por los parques de diversiones, nada de ella creo que fui un poco duro con ella yo no sabía que me quería decir eso, soy un pringao por haberle dicho eso a mi hermana, ahora estaba perdida pregunte hasta que un chico dijo que ella iba camino a un parque supongo que buscaré ahi, ¿que más opciones me quedan? busque y busque en todos los parques solo me quedaba él que estaba cerca del panteón, cementerio como le quieran decir y ahí estaba Tn uff que alivio pero que...**  
><strong>

-TN!- la vi era ella, pero estaba con Samuel ambos se estaban besando pero que...al gritar ambos voltearon se separaron más que sonrojados, mi hermana estaba temblando y Samuel se puso pálido de un momento a otro, si que estaban en problemas

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de esta maravillosa historia lo se lo se es tan asdasfdasdas si si tambien me gustan los youtubers 3 en fin no tengo nada de que os avisaros asi que hasta el proximo capitulo .3.<strong>

**-Jane**


	2. Samuel, yo

**Perdonar que no hay subido nada pero ****como saben tengo 3 novelas o creo que 4 activas y no me da tiempo porque me tardo muchisimo en escribir 1 capitulo so días y bueno se me ha juntado el trabajo en fin os traigo el capitulo 2 de esta novel, ojala que os guste **

* * *

><p>Tn POV<p>

-Tn, Tn!-

-Guille, ¿porque gritas así?-

-Perdona es que después de que gritaste me voy al cine, caíste desmayada-

-¿Enserio?, ahg no recuerdo nada-

-Lo que recuerdo es que gritaste Samuel y no Guille no es lo que ves, Tn ¿que estabas soñando?-

-No lo se, no recuerdo nada- La verdad que si recordaba, ese beso con Samuel fue perfecto, lastima que haya sido solo un sueño

-Bueno Tn, voy por el almuerzo, como sabes no puedes salir así que...- Guille se levanto tomo sus llaves, salió por la puerta y la cerró con llave

-¡Guille!, ¿que estás haciendo? déjame salir-

-No Tn, además no tardaré mucho, quédate allí ¿entendido?-

-Ajá- Guille se fue, ahora ¿que voy a hacer?, voltee hacia la pantalla del computador de Guillermo, Skipe estaba abierto con una llamada en curso con Samuel, él parecía estático

-Éste, h-hola-

-Hola Samuel *sonreí*- Me levante y me senté en la silla de Guille

-¿Estás bien?-

-Jeje claro solo fue un pequeño desmayo, eso es todo-

-Quería preguntarte...-

-Si, dime-

-¿Porqué, gritaste Samuel...?- Me puse roja a más no poder, vi hacía abajo

-P-pues es que hace años conocí a un chico que se llamaba Samuel amigo de Guille, un día él se fue y jamás lo volvimos a ver yo tenía 10 años, supe que tiene un canal en Youtube, hablabamos pero cuando se hizo famoso no volvimos a hablar, de verdad lo amaba mucho eso fue hace uno años, no lo se-

Samuel POV

Dios, ese era yo, pero ¿será esa chica que conocí por mensajes?, no recuerdo que cuando iba con Guille ver a esa chica, mmm...que raro debo preguntar talves y esa esa chica linda que hablaba conmigo, quería salir con ella pero se vería muy raro que un chico de 18 estuviera con una pequeña de 15 si solo 3 años de diferencia pero en ese entonces todo era distinto...

-Disculpa, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Tn, Tn Díaz-

-Mucho gusto Tn, mi nombre es...-

-Samuel, Samuel de Luque, jeje-

-Wow al parecer ya me conocías-

-Si, me encantan tus videos-

-Vaya, gracias-

-No hay de que Samuel-

-Puedes decirme Samu-

-Ok, Samu-

-Tn...-

-Mande-

-Y ¿Has tenido novio, no lo se?-

-No, verás Guille es demasiado sobre protector entonces no me ha dejado acercarme a los chicos por un pequeño engaño, ya que yo confié en un chico y él casi intenta venderme...-

-De verdad que lo lamento Tn-

-No importa, pero siempre he estado enamorada del mismo chico desde hace 6 años, pero nunca podría ser-

-Tranquila, si son destinados se encontrarán-

-Eso espero, gracias Samu pero es que él es tan perfecto-

-¿Y quién es?-

-No podría decirte lo conoces muy bien-

-¿Demasiado?-

-Si, diría que a la perfección-

-Tn, quisiera hablar contigo en persona ¿se podría?-

-claro ¿A que hora?-

-Ahorita mismo-

-¿En donde? Samu-

-A fuera de tu casa, ya de ahí nos vamos a otro lugar ¿Te parece?-

-claro que si, pero ven lo más rápido posible, antes de que llegue Guille-

-Vale ahí te veo- corté la llamada, salí de me casa a la de Tn ya estaba vestido así que me apresure tardaría 10 minutos en llegar así que apresuré el paso

Tn POV

Lo último que escuché es un "Vale ahí te veo" de parte de Samuel, solo tomé una sudadera mía que tenía Guille entre su ropa

-Vale, tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de este lugar, déjame buscar las llaves de emergencia a ver si de pura casualidad Guille las tiene aquí-

Vaya llevo 10 minutos buscando y nada de nada tengo que apresurarme Samuel no tarda en lleg...

-¡TN! Soy Samuel ya estoy aquí-

Diablos ya ha llegado, me asome a la ventana que había, justamente estaba ahí abajo

-¡Samuel!- Demonios no me queda de otra bajaré por la ventana- Proseguí a ponerme en la cornisa bajando piso por piso por la orilla de la misma era el último piso rayos demasiado alto

-Samuel, no puedo bajar- Empece a respirar agitadamente y a temblar

-Tn, suéltate te agarraré-

-Samuel yo...-

-confía en mi Tn- Escuché eso, ¿confiar en alguien? eso ya es difícil para mí pero creo que lo haré, tengo que tomar riesgos y este es uno de esos momentos para hacerlo, me solté bajando los pies, creí haber tocado suelo pero no estaba ahí con Samuel agarrándome de la cintura y yo de su cuello

-S-samuel- Lo miré sonrojada

-Tn-

-creo que...es hora de irnos ¿n-no?-

-Si Tn es cierto- Me bajó, rayos arruiné el momento y la oportunidad

-¿Tn?-

-Samuel-

-Este, ¿Guille ya te dijo que nos vamos a Los Ángeles?-

-Si, pero como no me dejará sola, me llevará con él-

-Oh, eso no lo sabía-

-¿Te molesta?-

-En lo absoluto-

-Jeje, que bien-

-Bueno, he aquí mi hogar-

-Wow que lindo es-

-Anda acompáñame- Le seguí abrió la puerta y entramos...

Guillermo POV

Fui a comprar unas cuantas frutas y un tanto de Pan, huevo leche. Para que Tn y yo almorcemos, espero que este bien y no se haya enfadado por encerrarle en mi habitación, en fin ya he llegado, abrí la puerta principal

-Tn ya lleg...¡TN! Responde- Fui a mi habitación vi el reloj de la cocina

-Umm...tarde 3 horas- Giré el picaporte de mi puerta, no se puede abrir, oh si tonto dejaste las llaves pegadas a la cerradura de la entrada vaya genio eres Guillermo

Tn POV

-Gracias Samuel por traerme de vuelta a casa-

-No hay de que Tn-

Vi que Guille salió, buscó algo y fue corriendo de la calle, me detuve y conmigo Samuel, dejó la puerta abierta vaya tonto que es

-Acompañame Samuel-

-Vale te sigo- Entramos y nos quedamos afuera del departamento

-Olvide las llaves-

-Tn...-

-Perdón Samuel-

-Tranquila pero Guille te descubrirá-

-Lo se pero pondré un pretexto, talves así se moleste menos-

-¿Segura?-

-claro jeje-

-Vale- Nos quedamos viendo, él estaba un poco sonrojado

-S-samuel...- Oh dios me le quede viendo es tan sexy como hace 6 años

-Tn ¿este Guillermo viene?-

-No lo se dejame revisar- Me asome hacía las escaleras, de un momento a otro me tropecé y caí de las escaleras por suerte solo eran 10 escalones

-¡Tn! ¿Estás Bien?-

-Sa-Samuel no puedo caminar-

-Tranquila eso se puede arreglar- Me cargó tal y como en las bodas se hace

-Samuel- comencé a sonrojarme a más no poder

-Tn...- Al parecer Samuel metió su mano donde no debía, pero no me importa, solo con que no llegue a más, esta bien

-Tn...yo-

-Samuel n-no importa- Me acerque más a él

-¿S-segura?- No soporte más, lo agarré del cuello y le acerque más a mi

-claro que si Samu- Metió su mano en mi playera

-Tn...- Me pegó contra la pared, bajandome

-Samuel...-

Él se acercó a mi, me besó estaba muy sonrojada, jamás me habían besado de ese modo, el tipo de beso, quien me lo daba simplemente perfecto, empezó a besarme el cuello, tuve una sensación muy rara, pero se sentía muy bien

-¡TN!- La voz de Guille Oh no estoy en problemas, Samuel se separó de mi

-Guille!-

-¡Explícame esto!-

-Guille por favor no-

-Samuel porque...-

-No no él no tuvo la culpa fui yo-

-Pero Tn...-

-Yo fui la que empezó, Samuel es mejor que te vayas de aquí-

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar Tn-

Samuel se fue sin dejar de verme, sabía que estaba metida en un lío muy grande

* * *

><p><strong>2 capitulo oh dios es hermoso gracias que aunque no hay quienes les guste la novela, me da gusto escribirla, hasta la proxima<strong>

**-Jane**


	3. Una historia comienza a partir de hoy

**Espe****cial de Año nuevo si si es 2 de enero pero el 31 no pude así que esta un po****co retrasado,**** si lo se tenso el capítulo pero va tomando su ritmo, no iré apresurada me tomaré mi tiempo y a los que gustan revisar este Fic es clasificación M por lo que ya sabrán las situaciones, de cualquier modo advertidos quedan. No se ****cuando terminaré pero espero que a más tardar lo suba el 7 de enero, **

* * *

><p>Tn POV<p>

Vaya que lío me acabo de meter, lo admito me encanto el beso pero no para que Guille esté apunto de "asesinarme", se que está muy molesto, bah que dices no se ni cuán molesto está y no quiero averiguarlo me da miedo cuando él se pone así y probablemente no salga muy bien de está pero bueno esperaré a que Guille hable sin gritarme bueno eso espero.

-Tn-

-...-

-¡AVANZA!-

-Guille, por favor no...-

-¡¿Qué?! Qué no te grite-

-S-si-

-Entra que si no te irá peor- Entré sin decir nada, estaba empezando a llorar realmente me asusta que se ponga así

-¡¿A ver quién te crees para andar de maja?!-

-Guille yo...-

-cállate Tn-

-Si me dejarás explicarte...-

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué andas de maja con mi mejor amigo?-

-Tu no sabes él porqué pasó eso y sólo me gritas, no me dejas explicarte-

-Anda habla, dime ¿Qué me vas a explicar?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenía 10 y estaba enamorada de alguien?-

-Si, nunca me quisiste decir quién era- dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Era tu mejor amigo tenía 13 años, era con el que salías siempre a jugar- Bajé la mirada

-Samuel-

-Si si, el que ahora es Vegetta-

-Eso ya lo se, vaya tela tía-

-Me gustaba mucho, después de que se fue le seguí la pista nos mensajeamos cuando tenía 13, hablé con él cuando empezó en Youtube-

-Tn...pero Samuel tiene no...-

-De verdad lo quiero-

-Esta bien Tn te dejaré pero ya verás por no haberme escuchado-

-Muy bien, gracias hermanito eres el mejor- Lo abrace y él me correspondió

-Una última cosa chiquilla-

-Mande- me solté de su abrazo y lo vi fijamente

-Nuestros padres...regresan Mañana-

-Si ya lo se-

-Y nosotros nos vamos a LA (Los Ángeles) Mañana-

-¡¿Qué?!, tío porque no me lo decís antes, pero que subnormal sos-

-¿Acaso no te lo dije?-

-NO, tío pero que voy a hacer ¿Vos te hacéis tonto?-

-Tn, perdona lo olvide-

-Pedazo de tonto que sois, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Empacar porque salimos temprano-

-¿Qué llevo?- Ahg Tonto porque no me lo decís antes, maldita sea

-Ropa, videojuegos, cosas para asearte que sean muy personales, tus portátiles, lo que creas conveniente porque no volvemos hasta las fiestas del siguiente año-

-¿cuanta ropa?-

-TODA-

-¿Qué? no va a entrar en una maleta todo eso-

-A ver tienes 3 maletas llena las que necesites y vayas a cargar y pagar tú-

-Pero ¿pagarlas?-

-Si, no voy a pagar el sobre cargo del peso-

-Subnormal-susurré

-Andale que salimos a las 7:00 am de aquí- No dije nada y me fuí a preparar todo lo que pude ya que el estúpido de mi hermano no me dijo, bueno debí suponerlo ya que mi boleto marcaba fecha para mañana pero bueno será mejor apresurarme ya que esto tardará mucho (son las 8:00 pm)

6 horas después

Tío pero que me cuentas ya son las 2 am y apenas terminé esto uff 2 maletas que están apunto de estallar pero bueno es todo lo que creo que necesitaré, solo me daré una ducha, me pondré la ropa y me iré a dormir

7 am...

Guillermo POV

-Tn pareces cansada ¿Qué te pasa?- Dije a traves de Skipe ya que yo estaba adelante del todo en el avión y Tn y Samuel hasta atrás del mismo

-Dormí solo 3 horas...-

-Anda que ya estamos en el avión podrás dormir ¿Verdad Samuel?-

-Si si podrás dormir em...¿3 horas?-

-Vaya no suena nada mal de España a LA es mucho camino-

-Y bueno aprovecharé yo también para descanzar, te veo en 3 horas Tn y a ti igual Samuel, bye- corté la llamada de Skype cerré los ojos, me dormí...

Tn POV

Vaya que estar al lado de Samuel es hermoso, no se que pasará pero espero que no me deje dormir, si saben a lo que me refiero...

-Tn...-

-¿Qué pasa Samuel?-

-Pues es que...- Me miraba de arriba hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio

-Dime, Samu- Eso me hacía sonrojarme mucho oh dios como hará eso Samuel

-¿Sabías que eres muy muy sexy?-

-Jeje pues...- Oh My God ¡Me esta besando! Eh cuida esas manos Samuel

Samuel POV

Vaya que Tn besa muy bien, Dios jamás me había sentido así creo que seguiré a ver hasta donde Tn Quiera pararlo, la fui agarrando desde la mejilla, fui bajando hasta llegar al pecho, los toque y Tn se sonrojo a más no poder, seguí bajando, llegue hasta sus piernas aproveche que el avión estaba casi vacío y la levante poniéndola en mis piernas...Tn se veía nerviosa.

-Ah Samuel...-

-¿Habías sentido algo así?-

-No...nunca-

De pronto una azafata se nos acerco llamándonos, le dije a Tn que no hiciera caso, creo que supuso que no hablábamos español por lo que empezó a hablarnos en inglés.

-their behavior is bothering you some passengers, please stop him or else be separated- (su comportamiento está incomodando a algunos pasajeros, por favor deténganlo o de lo contrario serán separados)

curiosamente no entendí nada, lo se voy a Estados Unidos y no se hablar su Idioma, pero lo peor es que no sabía si contestarle o de lo contrario quedarme callado, de pronto Tn habló

-Sorry, we will not do it, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for letting us know- (Lo lamento, dejaremos de hacerlo, disculpa las molestias y gracias por avisarnos)

-Thank you and have a nice trip- (Gracias y que tenga un bonito viaje)

La azafata se fue, Wow me sorprendió Tn no sabía que ella sabía hablar un inglés muy fluido, aún más fluido que el de Willy, Tn se bajó de mis piernas y tomó su asiento abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad y acomodándose la ropa y el cabello

-Tn no sabía que se te daba tan bien el inglés-

-Jeje pues tuve un amigo en el instituto que era de Florida, entonces me enseñó a hablar inglés, claro con la condición de que yo le enseñará a hablar y entender un poco mejor el español-

-De verdad me sorprendes Tn-

-Gracias, bueno queda la mitad del viaje y estoy muy cansada-

-Tranquila tu duerme-

Tn no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y se recargó en su respaldo del asiento, inclinando el mismo para estar más cómoda, yo solo la miraba se veía muy hermosa sus pupilas verdes y su piel tan blanca le hacían lucir como un verdadero ángel, dios está chica me va a volver loco no solo por su hermosura si no porque tardaré bastante tiempo o talvez no que ella sea mía claro que a Tn solo la quiero para un día pues no podría aguantarla mucho tiempo ya que, si, tiene una personalidad encantadora pero que siempre sea así de verdad que era para mí algo repulsivo y molesto

2 Horas más tarde...

-Vaya que cansado estoy, creo que yo también descanza...-

-Estimados pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar por favor abrochen sus cinturones, no se los quiten en ningún momento y suspender el uso de celulares y audículares, ya que podrían interferir en la comunicación-

-Dear passengers, we are about to land please fasten your seatbelts, they are not removed at any time and discontinue use of cellular and hearing aids, as they may interfere in the communication-

Tn POV

Dios mío desde lo que paso con Samuel he dormido muy bien, por desgracia he tenido que interrumpir mi sueño ya que estábamos a punto de aterrizar en LA, guardé mi portátil y me dispuse a esperar que estuviéramos en tierra para poder bajar del avión y empezar a ver todo lo interesante de estar en Estados Unidos (Estates United of America)

_Todo a penas __comenzaba, Ella no veía todo lo que le aguardaba que sin duda eran acontecimientos en su mayoría terribles dada la naturaleza en la que fueron descubiertos, no sabía lo que aprendería y sufriría, y lo peor de todo es que nunca escuchó lo que le decían, si talvez los hubiera escuchado no le hubiera pasado lo que le pasó y no estuviera en el lío en el que se metió del cuál por desgracia le será extremadamente __complicado __salir. Quién se lo podría imaginar esa tierna y dulce niña ya no lo es, al fin ha mostrado ser como se siente, como se comporta detrás de la puerta de su habitación, nadie lo noto, nadie se esforzó en intentar saber como se sentía, ahora tienen que ayudarla a que esto no le afecte y que vuelva a ser __como antes. Está muy dolida, lastimada y llena de odio y rencor, se refugiaba en su pequeña pero cómoda burbuja fuera de la realidad que ella misma creo pero la destruyeron, ya no tenía donde estar sin recordar todo lo que pasaba, lloraba y lloraba en su habitación, nadie lo notaba, enamorada siempre había sido, nadie lo valoraba y lo peor cometía un error y se lo echaban en cara sin importar el daño que le hacía. Pensaba que todo iba a mejorar pero nunca sucedió, decepcionada...ya lo estaba, cansada de todo...siempre estuvo, dolida...cada día más, con esperanzas...cada segundo._

* * *

><p><strong>Gra<strong>**cias por leer este fic, las letras en cursiva son narraciones que nada tienen que ver con lo que sucede más adelante entenderán el porque están puestas y lo que significan en fin las partes en inglés son del traductor lo se algo estúpido pero tenía que intentarlo, muy buenas y adiós**_  
><em>

**-Jane**


End file.
